POVprisoners of vampires
by Bubbles52
Summary: Claire goes through changes as a prisoner in the vampire war. As the good guys try to help, they just push her further and further away. How does Shane bring her back? MA for later chapters and harsh beatings
1. Chapter 1

**Check Mate**

My Birthday. How the hell did they know? I thought no one could stand me. My Parents. They must have said something. At least I know my parents are safe. "Myrin, why didn't you say something? Let me know that you are still on the good side?"

"I couldn't, my dear, for you see if I had told you, Bishop would have noticed changes in your behavior, and besides I thought you would be over zealous that your boy would be set free."

He's free. Shane is free. I didn't know how to feel. Should I feel relief? Should I feel happy? I don't feel anything. Why didn't I feel anything? No time. Think later. "Okay, let's finish this game of chess once and for all."

"Come on, Claire you have do this right."

"Yeah, says the vampire who doesn't actually cause the explosion." I got a chuckle out of him.

Myrin then straightened. "It's time." All joking gone.

No, I'm not ready. Not for this but, do I really have a choice? One word, No. So, with that Myrin swept out of the room off to free Michael. I quickly went to work, mixing all ingredients consecutively. I now had less than five minutes to get the hell out of this corroder. So I did what don't do best, I RAN! Five minutes later, BOOM! I was on my way to the rondevo point where I was told to meet Oliver, when a vampire stamped started. I couldn't go forward, I couldn't go back, I was simply surrounded, so I stopped. I just stood there, waiting, waiting for anyone on Amelie's side. Just then, I saw a flash of golden hair and a white billowy shirt. Myrin and Michael were running full force in the direction I had been heading, I started to fallow, quickly losing sight of them, so I kept on the path I was headed. Right as I got near the back wall, I saw Myrin and Michael disappear into what appeared to be thin air. So I was heading straight for the portal when I instantaneously regretted the chess metaphor. The black king was standing in front of me. I was hit from behind and my vision went black.

"Check Mate."


	2. Chapter 2

Day 60. I've finally learned what the word hell truly means. I've been kept in a basement cell 23 hours a day, 7 days a week. There are no windows within a two mile radius of my cell. I can see my breath at all hours of the day. Or was it night? I'm not even sure anymore. I get meals so sporadically that I cannot establish any form of a time schedule.

I spend most of my hours, sitting, staring at the concrete bricks fallowing the cracks up and down and up and down, listening to the defining silence.

Then they come. It's always the same two men. At first they would tie me down with abrasive ropes that scraped and tore at my flesh leaving me bleeding and broken. Now I know not to fight the searing sensation of the needle as it pushes its way through skin and muscle. I'm not sure what is in the needle, but since I started being injected with it I can bench press twice my body weight and I can run two miles in under 5 minutes.

It scares me. It's not just physical enhancement . . . I think I'm losing my mind. Sitting by myself gives me more than enough time to think. The only problem is . . . I can't remember much about anything. I know I'm not from around here and I know I have parents who need my help to leave Morganville but that's all I can remember.

Ok that's not true. In my dreams I keep seeing his face. I don't know his name but I feel like I should. He's breathtakingly gorgeous, with chocolate brown eyes that crinkle when he laughs, his hair is shaggy and a mess in a cute playful way. And his muscles. I swear he has to spend at least thirty hours a day in the gym. He only ever says one sentence. "I love you." And my heart flutters in happiness every time. I should know him but I don't. Pretty soon I don't think I'll even know me anymore.

I heard the creak of the door down the hallway, announcing Bishops arrival.

"Come my little pawn, it's time for your training."


End file.
